Magi: Their Magical Adventures
by StupidDove
Summary: A girl woke up with no memories of her past in a called 'palace' with a boy and giant living within it. But who's voice telling her accompany the fourth 'magi? Could it be a boy beside her?
1. Pilot Chapter

Chapter 1: Pilot Chapter

Darkness.

Is all she can see? _No_. She can feel the darkness around her, the gloomy, void space. She didn't know why she was here nor how did she get here. Even if she tried to remember, darkness met her. Then something echoes around her, it was a voice, a woman's voice but she can't clearly hear what she's trying to say, the voice, it's like she's trying to say something, begging, then the voice echoes again and this time she can hear her clearly.

_Hey,_

A woman's voice echoes around her.

_I have a favor for you._

Huh? A favor?

_Please, accompany the fourth 'magi'….._

…Eh?

_Nee-san, wake up!_

Who is it?

* * *

_Nee-san, please wake up!_

Is he talking to me? She thought as slowly open her eyes as the boy above her sighs in relief. She struggling sat up then look at the boy who backed away to give her some space and then slowly observes him, he got a short blue hair and dark blue eyes and he's wearing a short blue jacket (was it vest?) and puffed pants. The blunette smiled when he saw that she was alive and well.

"Mou, Nee-san, you really give us a scare, you know after appearing out nowhere…" he said, scratching the back of his head.

Eh? Appeared out of nowhere? She thought as take a look around her, notice that indeed she's in the unfamiliar room (dungeon?) and actually its very messy, there are sprawled books here and there but stops when she notice a weird sentence that the boy said earlier.

"'Us'? Who's the other one?" she asked, turning her attention to the blue haired boy as he pointed behind him without second thought then look behind only to turn blue in shock when she saw whose he's pointing to.

She saw a giant not to mention a _blue_ giant.

"Eek!" she squeak, backing away from them. _What heck is that!?_ She shouted internally, shaking slightly.

"Wait onee-san! Don't be scared by Ugo-kun! He's my friend you know! He's not going to hurt you!" Blue haired boy quickly explained when he saw a frightened expression from as she look from the giant to the boy in confusion.

'Really?' she thought, frowning 'how did he make friends with the giant?' an animated sweat drop appeared on her head, she look again from the boy to giant only to flinched at the giants narrowed, dangerous-look eyes.

'Why is he glaring at me?!' she thought, face turning blue in fear.

"Ugo-kun." The boy pleaded but his voice sound like demand as the giant smiled at her, surprisingly a true _smile._

'I'm sorry for my behavior like that. Oh by the way, my name is Ugo guardian of this place," he said, smiling then he point to the boy, "and his name is Aladdin"

'Ugo-san and Aladdin-kun huh? Mmm I see…?' she thought, then turns to the giant to ask something but Aladdin cut her off.

"What about you nee-san? What's your name?" He asked his question caught her off guard; the giant narrowed his eyes, as she looks down trying to remember her name.

'Who was I anyway?' she thought, unknown to her that Aladdin has started to get worried.

_Kali_

Her eyes widen when she heard the familiar voice.

_Your name is Kali._

"Kali….' She muttered a familiar feeling rush to her to the familiar word, Aladdin tilt his head with a question mark on his head as the giant continued to observe her(he was observing her the whole time).

"My name is Kali…" she said lowly barely heard from the two.

"Eh? What was that?" Aladdin said, cupping his ears too clearly for the second time as she sigh.

"Kali. My name is Kali." She said, smiling slightly as Aladdin smiled at the new discovery, the giant also smiled.

"Then welcome to our 'home'" Ugo said to her, smiling welcoming her to their 'home' but when he said 'home' Kali suddenly had a pain on her head as many brutal and painful images flash before her eyes.

_Please._

Someone begged.

_Save us._

This begging continued to ring around her head and also the images, gripping her head at the pain as two starting to get worried.

"Kali-nee-san, are you okay!?" Aladdin said, the giant behind him his eyes wide. 'What's wrong with her?' he thought as the sound of pain echoed around the dungeon from the girl, images continued to swirl around her mind.

'What are these images? Are these memories? Are they mine?' she thought in pain, griping her head as the memories continued seemingly coming faster than before until it suddenly stop, to her relief, but it stopped at the certain image, a woman, smiling, then her mouth move speaking before everything went black.

_You don't have to worry, you know…_

* * *

*Clang!*

A clang stirred her awake, the clang continued to _clang_ as she open her eyes then sit up from her makeshift bed, lazingly turning around to look for the source of the sound, and her eyes found Aladdin _cooking _something (he knows how to cook?) and also she was surprised that he was able cook in the _hard, cemented _floor (how did he do that?*sweatdrop*) as she slowly stood up to walk up to Aladdin then sit across him, a steaming pot between them, her attention to the fire, confused 'where did he that flame?' she thought, but she quickly brush that thought away, thinking that he must have found a way to create the fire.

"Ne, Kali-nee-san," Aladdin said across her, startling her and also surprised that he actually knew she was there the whole. "You have a weird rukh," he said as she blinks at the unfamiliar word.

"Rukh?" she asked, confused at the word," what's rukh?" she said as the boy scratch behind his hair, didn't know to explain.

"That flying birds around you?" he explained but it sounded like he was himself than explaining to her, as Kali found herself looking around the room looking for 'birds'.

'Birds? I didn't see any—'her thought was cut off when something black flew as she look, her eyes found a blackish-purple 'butterfly' and feels something weird coming from it then another two 'butterfly' flew her eyes widen,'theres more?' she thought as she look at the source and was surprised that it came from her hand.

'Huh?' she thought, dumbstruck that weird 'butterfly' swarm around her but it's not just her hand it swarmed around her.

"Is this rukh…?" she thought loudly, a sound of confirmation came from the boy as she looks at him and she's surprise again because he was also surrounded butterfly – like birds except its white birds as the pot make a sound – startling both of them – that's already cooked, Kali noticed there's one more person missing here.

"Where's Ugo-san?" she asked, Aladdin quickly put out the flame then looked around the room to him and shrugged when there's no sign of him.

"I don't know, maybe he's sleeping," he said, taking a sip from his cooked soup as joined him as both of them immediately fell asleep at the sudden tiredness, _maybe because of today's event_ she thought before she fell asleep again.

* * *

_Kali!_

She opened her eyes but she doesn't feel like she's awake then sit up looking for the source of the voice.

_Kali! Come here!_

She looked to her right found a woman with raven black hair and green eyes, as a child came to her, a child with same raven hair, bottom of her hair is blue, with bright blue eyes, hugged her mother as they laugh together before the kid turned to her mother, bright blue eyes shined.

_Are you teaching another spell?_ The kid asked, the mother smiled as she hummed in confirmation.

_You're right! And also I have a feeling you'll be using in the near future._

The mother said, a grin on her face as the kid brightened when she that.

_Really!? Then teach me! Teach me!_

The Kid begged causing the mother laugh then she put her down then straightened her back, eyes closed as her fore finger and middle finger glowed green, writing unfamiliar character in the air, when she's done, the characters in glows then gathers in front her, murmuring some words, as the gathered light disappeared leaving a sword hovering in the air.

_Wow! Amazing! How did you do that!_

The kid said while clapping at her mother's performance as her mother grinned, pleased that she got praised then started to her how to write the characters, gathering the magic from her hand to the air, as her mother has no trouble teaching the raven-haired kid since she a fast learner despite her young age.

_Okay... How about you try it?_

Her mother suggested as young Kali nodded then closed her eyes to concentrate the magic from her fingers –her fingers glowed blue – to the air as she slowly write the characters' when she's done, the characters glowed and gathers in front of her, and then exclaiming the spell.

_Gladio __S__alutis__!_(1)

The gathered light shines bright as they had to cover their eyes then disappears and look, instead of a sword, a dagger with a golden handle hovered in front of her, as Kali smiled at her success then looked at her who looked in dagger disbelief and surprise combined etched on her face.

_What's wrong, Mama?_

Her mother snapped out of her trance when she heard her daughter's voice as she force a smile.

_Ah… It's nothing Kali… Ah! I forgot cook for our dinner…_

Her mother said, almost dazed as she walk inside their house to cook for the said supper leaving a sad-looking young Kali.

Bright-blue eyes opened waking up from her dream then slowly sit up, rubbing her eyes and looked around the room, discovered that Aladdin was nowhere since the day she arrived here, he kept insisting that he wants to sleep with her and when she agreed, he immediately push his face between her breast – much to her embarrassment – in instinct, she hit him – much to Ugo's horror – as she quickly apologize to him, sprouting some words like she would do anything for his forgiveness and he seemingly accept it but in exchange he had sleep every time he sleeps, much to her horror.

She shook her head to push those thoughts as she gets up to find Aladdin. And also its been months she arrived this 'palace' as Ugo called it, as actually said palace is actually _very beautiful _on its own way, the wall are painted in a very _beautiful and mysterious _way which Kali like, and there's a door, a _long, big door _with a symbol with eight pointed sides and a wine-like painted around it which turned out, and there's also this particular altar that Ugo always sitting on though she asked him what's the altar about, and then he answered:

_It's because I'm the guardian of the 'Sacred Palace'_

Which confuse her and she was asked about 'sacred palace' but before she could ask, he already disappeared which is slightly offended at his action but still thankful to him because he made her stay in this said 'palace'.

Kali stopped when she saw Aladdin practicing magic Ugo as his mentor but this she notice something weird in Aladdin who fires a fireball to Ugo who dodge at the attack as Aladdin collapsed breathing heavily as Ugo smiled at him almost pitying him, suddenly the ground shook causing Kali to lose her footing when she heard _something _falling, she look at the ceiling her widen when she saw a _piece of ceiling_ falling right straight Aladdin as she runs towards him while screaming.

"_Aladdin! Look out!" _she exclaimed, when she reached her destination she quickly hugged him while protecting him from the incoming _dangerous object. _She hugged him tightly, expecting pain, but that said pain didn't came to her and she looked up and saw Ugo protecting them.

"Ugo-san…" she said, eyes wide looking at him, Aladdin sniffed at her chest which starling her, wondering why he was crying and also noticed that rukh has swarmed around the room.

"I'd rather die than spend the rest of my life in a place…" she heard him murmur while shaking slightly as she hugged him tightly to comfort him but he pulled away from her and turned to Ugo.

"Ugo-kun! Tell me! What am I?" Aladdin exclaimed to him, a pregnant silence came both of them, as Kali looked between Aladdin and Ugo wondering what happened while she was sleeping.

"Please forgive me" Ugo answered after the long silence," That is not the question I am allowed to answer" he said in a very strong voice as Kali neared Aladdin who looked down.

"But if you insist, by the power of these holy grounds, I can grant any of your wish." Ugo continued as Kali notice a light behind him while Aladdin looked at him owlishly.

"My king, the greatest of all for those who used magic, let me turn your wish into reality. Boundless wealth, unimaginable magic, and even immortality are yours to take if you desire." Kali blink owlishly to Ugo, surprise that was longest sentence she ever heard from him since she came here. "Come, tell me what is it you want." He continued as Aladdin answered.

"My wish is…"

* * *

**Whew. My first ever fanfic. I'm proud at this at this. Err I actually don't know what to say but I hope someone will read this(Gosh I'm too awkward -_-) and also for the next chapter… maybe a week or so… err umm that was all and also once again I hope someone will read this.**

**P.S. Sorry for my grammar and English mistakes. (^_^')**

**(1) Gladio Salutis - Sword of Salvation**

**Your dorkress,**

_**StupidDove**_


	2. Chapter 2: It begins

**Yeah. Second Chapter. Yay. Awkward again. Oh let me remind you that I'm following the anime. I've also changed the Title from Magi:Their Adventures to Magi: Their Magical Adventures. Hope you don't mind.  
**

**Further details below.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 2: It begins

"Ugh…" Kali groaned at the hotness of sun as she pushed up Aladdin who just collapse at the heat a while ago from her piggyback as she walked down at the street city then turned to a corner and to her relief found a cart and walked at the said cart, opening at the back of the cart found many watermelon and _barrels_ then dumb Aladdin causing to hit his head while she collapse beside him, groaning.

"Aladdin… you're actually heavier than I thought…" she said, feeling tired and sleepy at the journey as she immediately fell asleep.

_Ugo look at him in shock, surprise at his wish._

"…_Is that really your wish?" he asked, breaking the silence as Aladdin smiled._

"_Of course Ugo-kun! I can't just leave my one and only friend alone." He said as Kali smiled actually expected him to say like that before she put her hand on his shoulder._

"_What about me, Aladdin-kun?" she said, startling him nearly forgot that she was there before smiling._

"_Of course Kali-nee-san, you're a greatest sister and mother I've ever had," he said causing Kali smile as two big giant hands grabbed both of them startling Kali as Ugo put each on his shoulder, Aladdin on left and Kali in right, as Kali turn her head at the giant, her face priceless ._

"_Don't startle me like Ugo-san," she said as Aladdin and Ugo laugh at her reaction, Kali joined them a while later._

* * *

"Alibaba! What's the meaning of this?!"

A man's voice stirred her up from her sleep.

"This… I…" a young man's voice answered as Kali sit up while rubbing her then look beside her and notice he's not there.

'Where is he?! She thought in panic thinking he must have walked somewhere without her before noticing a shadows outside the cart.

'Maybe he's there…' she thought as she neared the curtain of the cart then took a peak but she turned blue in shock at the scene before her.

"Why does this man have boobs?" Aladdin said while fondling the _fat man's breast_ as the said fat man gritted his teeth. "I love boobs, you know!" he continued.

"Hey, yooooooouuuuu!" the blonde young man screeched as he grabbed Aladdin on the head – much to Kali relief since she saw the fat man's angry expression – as he force Aladdin to bow before the fat man.

"I am so sorry! This stupid kid is actually—"the blonde man said frantically apologizing, his right hand on the confused Aladdin's top head as fat man kicked him on the head as Kali gasped at the cruel treatment.

"Shut UP!" the fat man said while kicking him repeatedly. "You're going to pay me back for those! Every single of them! You'll work for me without pay until you do" he continued as Kali tighten her grip to the curtain. "Don't you even think about getting away!" fat man said giving him the last kick before walking away with his two followers as Kali took this opportunity to come out.

"Mister, are you alright?" she asked, putting her hand on the man's shoulder, his front hair covering his eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry about me…" he replied, removing her hand from his shoulder as he walked away as she cast him worried glance with Aladdin who also had the same gaze.

"Kali-nee-san," Aladdin called as she turned to him. "Where are we sleeping?" he asked suddenly turning into his chibi form as she blanched actually expected him to be serious.

* * *

A wolf howled when night came as moon shines bright in the night sky and certain man called Alibaba walked through the night.

"Damn that Budel…" he silently cursing his master as he remembered the events a while ago then his thoughts shifted to the black haired girl in a high ponytail with blue eyes which he immediately drooled.

"Where's does she came anyway? She came just out of nowhere…" he thought loudly before a grin sneered to his face. "Well it doesn't matter… She's still beautiful," he said as he arrived at his 'house' then opens it.

"Welcome back, Mister." The girl that he just thought a while ago greeted him who nearly gave him a heart attack, gaping at her.

"W-Why are you here?" he stammered, confused why she was here, a pink blush across his face.

"Ah, we decided to crash in here since we don't have a place to stay." She replied, making herself a makeshift bed as Alibaba sigh finally recovering from his shock, sitting beside to his basket.

"You should have asked me a while ago…well whatever… Ah, wait, you said 'we' who's the other one?" he asked, putting his hand on the apple basket suddenly feeling hungry, then remove his hand instead an apple, a chibified Aladdin came up eating his apple.

"It's _him,_ mister. My _companion._" She said as Alibaba looked at the blue-haired boy in shock then Kali saw Aladdin came flying to her which manages to catch him.

"You ate all of them!" Alibaba exclaimed noticing there's nothing left in the basket.

"Huh? Didn't you give them to me earlier?" Aladdin said, as Kali blink at his statement. 'Huh? Since when?' she thought, doesn't remember when he gave that apple basket.

"I did not!" Alibaba said as his stomach growled in hunger while Kali gave Aladdin a glare annoyed at his action as he just buried deeper to her chest causing her to sigh.

"Man, I'm in so much trouble if I can't clear a dungeon." She heard Alibaba mutter as she turn her head to him.

"What's a dungeon, Mister?" she asked, Alibaba turning his head to her, staring at her for while before answering.

"Alibaba."

"Huh?"

"My name is Alibaba." He quickly continued, not wanting her to misunderstanding as Kali made an 'O' to her mouth.

"Oh… My name is Kali and this kid here is Aladdin." She said then pointed her finger to Aladdin who hugged her like a Koala Bear as she continued. "About the question earlier, what is a Dungeon?" she said, as it is Alibaba's turn making a 'O' sound before grabbing a scroll then spread it on the floor.

"Dungeon refers to the mysterious historical structures that started appearing all around the world 14 years ago." Alibaba explained. "And the person who can clear a dungeon gains a mountain of wealth and power. Dungeons hold gold, treasures, and mysterious magical items." Alibaba perked up at the last sentence.

"Magic, huh?" Kali muttered then look at Aladdin who started listening to them.

"Yeah, a rumor says that they are still real magicians out there somewhere." Alibaba said, started to doze off while rubbing his eyes. "What dungeons have are magical items though." He continued sleepily. "Like carpets and endlessly refilling jars of alcohol… But the best items are the magical djinn vessels…" he said as Aladdin talked.

"Mister, where do you find the dungeon?" he asked but Alibaba had already falling asleep due to tiredness as Kali smiled then yawned.

'I'm tired too so I guess I should sleep too' she thought falling to her makeshift bed then looked at Aladdin who muttered something to the flute which contained Ugo the giant as she turned not understanding the closeness to each other.

* * *

Morning came and a loud voice woke Kali from her beauty sleep.

"_Why are you still asleep!?" _

She quickly sit up startled at the loud voice then rubbed her eyes before someone forcing her to get up then gently push her out the door, his hands both of her shoulder.

"You too, Kali." Alibaba said as he successfully push her out then close the door and walked away.

"It's mean to just hit someone out of blue like that!" Aladdin said, following Alibaba behind him as Kali followed behind Aladdin while fixing her ponytail.

"Don't follow me."

"Mister, where would I find one of those dungeons you were talking about last night?" Aladdin asked, walking beside Alibaba as Kali hurriedly follow them as two person ahead stopped finally catching them

"There." Alibaba pointed to his right as Kali looked where his pointing and saw one of the tallest tower she had ever seen.

"Whoa." She muttered in awe.

"That one's Amon, the seventh labyrinth. That appeared ten years ago." Alibaba said as Aladdin stood there in awe.

"Wow…"

"I'm going to clear Amon and all other dungeons in the world faster than anyone else. And then I'll become the richest person in the world." He continued, determined.

"Do you like money, Alibaba-san?" Kali asked as they finally reached the town.

"Yeah, I need money. Enough to buy a country at that..." he said as Kali raised her eyebrow while Aladdin looked at him.

After a minute of walk…

"As long as you have money, you can buy anything!" Alibaba started to brag as Kali half-listened to him, not interested at him 'money talk'.

"As much as delicious food as you can eat!"

"Delicious food!" But in Aladdin's case, he's _delighted and interested._

"And beautiful women too!"

"Beautiful women!" Kali sweat drop, knowing where this was going.

"As long as man has money, he'll be popular!" Alibaba said in his _almighty and braggy _voice as Aladdin made a 'grabbing motion' in his hands, an uncomfortable Kali behind them.

"Beautiful women with big pillowy breast will line up to wait for him!" Alibaba continued as Aladdin's happiness has risen higher than a mountain and an annoyed Kali grabbed the rope around Alibaba's neck then brought him down since he's taller than her.

"Alibaba-_san…_" she sneered at him venom dripping every syllable of his name, as Alibaba still hadn't snap out from his _fantasies_ but they broke their fight (mostly from Kali) when they heard Aladdin bumped someone.

"Are you okay, miss?" Aladdin asked as the girl who bumped at him just picks up the pears then easily throws it at the big basket which is propped at her head then stood up slightly glaring (?) at him and walked away as Aladdin notice chains clanging as she walked.

"What's that?" Aladdin pointed at the red-haired girls' feet and Kali and Alibaba look at where he's pointing at, as Alibaba eyes widen at the chain at her feet, the girl turned at them noticing that they are staring at her feet as she attempt to cover the chain causing basket of pears drooped from her head, completely showing the chains at her feet.

"She's a slave." Alibaba said, answering Aladdin's question.

"Slave?"

"People who are bought and sold." He continued. "They're treated and used like a livestock for their whole lives. What a messed up world we have." He said as Aladdin walked between Kali and Alibaba causing Kali to let go Alibaba (she's still holding him) and kneels before the girl (who covers the chains attempting) then blows his flute, the chains quickly broke by an invincible force.

"Here you go! Now you can walk freely without hiding your pretty legs." He said, standing up while people around them started to crowd.

"What did he just do?"

"That boy!"

"What is he doing?"

"Whose slave is that?"

Kali started to get uncomfortable by the crowd they're making as she quickly run to Aladdin and the girl while Alibaba grabbed Aladdin's shoulder.

"Hey! This is bad!" he muttered to him, who just blinks at him in confusion.

"Why?" Aladdin asked.

"It's because…" Alibaba trailed off as Aladdin asked again why.

"It's a serious crime to steal slaves you know." That boobed fat man said as he picked a pear then walked to Alibaba pushing the pear to his cheek. "You'll lose an arm. Then what will you do to my recompense?" fat man Budel said as Kali stared at him, frowning.

"What are you talking about? We're just your average guys. There's no way we could cut through the chains." Alibaba said in a 'happy-go-luck' voice as he tightens his grip on Aladdin shoulder.

"Yeah right." Budel said sarcastically. "If you can't pay me back, then I'll make you a slave." He said as he grabbed the girl's hair tail causing Kali to gasp.

"The life of a slave is hard. Even if someone throws you, steps on you," he continued, kicking the girl. "Or does whatever, you can't say a word." He was about to kick her when suddenly an arm block the kick as Kali glared at him, who looked at her in surprise that she just appeared out of nowhere.

"Stop that." Aladdin said as Alibaba looked at him surprised.

"What did you say, brat?" he spat, a vein ticking at his forehead. "You want me to call the guards?!" he threatened.

"Anything, but that…!" Alibaba pleaded as Budel's guards(?) appeared behind Alibaba, Aladdin and Kali, a dagger at their faces.

"Or maybe I should just kill you right now myself?!" he screeched as Kali narrowed her eyes at him, thinking that he'd gone to low but she suddenly notice Aladdin who was about to blow his flute again as Kali gasp clearly understanding what he was about to do. "Wait, Aladdin….!"

Two blue big arms sprouted from the flute as the said arms punched Budel's guards(?) then made a _strong clap_ above Budel's head causing the said man fainted from shock. Aladdin and Ugo bumbfisted(?) and the arms suddenly shake as the said arms turned pink when he notice the pink-haired girl's presence (he's already used at Kali) as he quickly go back to the flute causing Kali to sweardrop as Aladdin laughed.

"You're still so shy around girls, Ugo-kun." He said as the girl and Aladdin stared at him at shock.

"Hey! What's going on here?! Someone shouted from the distance as gathering crowd scattered and also took this opportunity grabbing Aladdin and Kali as they ran away.

* * *

Aladdin drank water beside Kali as she looked at Alibaba who took a peek from their hideout then close it, sighing in relief.

"The guards?" Kali asked as he looked at her answering.

"We lost them." Alibaba said as she sighs and then she saw Alibaba looking at Aladdin.

"Hey, about that flute…"

"Hmm?"

"Something big came out from it, right?" Alibaba said, mimicking Ugo's big arm as the blunette answered him.

"Yeah. That was my friend Ugo-kun." He said as he continued. "Everyone call him djinn though." Kali blinked at the information. She didn't know he was actually called _djinn_, she always call him (in her thoughts) giant.

"Ah, I see." Alibaba said, smiling to him and suddenly looked determined as Kali voice her thoughts.

"Something on your mind, Alibaba-_san_?" she asked but her mind knew what he was thinking on the dungeon but she still asked him to confirm her curiosity.

"Ah! It's nothing. I'm just thinking about something…" he answered which is actually _confirmed _her earlier curiosity that she was _right. _Then she saw him again, in the corner of her eyes, turning to Aladdin rubbing his together like one of the merchants trying to convince the customers in a _nice way._

"Hey, Aladdin_…-san…_" He said as Kali raised her eyebrows while Alibaba continued. "Do you like beautiful girls?" Kali sweatdrop. Is that his way convince Aladdin? Then she looked at the boy as she face palmed forgetting that he actually likes girls with _big boobs._

* * *

She suddenly found herself sitting beside Alibaba in a nightclub (?) while Aladdin was enjoying with the two _women _across them_._ As Alibaba tried to convince him_ again_ as Kali just keep silent watching the scene before her.

"Aladdin_-san,_ you said you're on the journey? Do you have any specific goals?" He said as Kali sweatdrop beside him. I'm here too, you know. As Aladdin answered him.

"You said dungeons hold djinns, right?" He said as Alibaba nodded.

"You're right."

"I made a promise to Ugo-kun to search out the djinn vessels." He said as Kali stared at him at him. Yes, he actually made a promise to Ugo but she was not included as she Ugo why she was not included but he answered that it's only for _Aladdin_ and ever since that she started to get suspicious at Aladdin _real identity._ "So can you show me the way to dungeon?"

"…Sure." Alibaba replied, unsure as he continued, suddenly determined. "That means, you'll come with me, right?"

"Yup. Kali-nee-san can come too, right?" Aladdin said turning to her, who startled at the sudden attention from both of them as she smiled.

"Of course." She said as Aladdin sigh looking like he found a solution to his problem. But Kali's case, she slightly uncomfortable at the beautiful girls walking around the club as Alibaba called the _most beautiful girl_ which startled her as he patiently waited for the _girl._

Kali heard a 'click-clack' coming right toward as she looked up but she turned blue in shock, cannot believe that the said _girl_ is actually the most _beautiful girl_ in the club. Is this April fool!? She thought.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kali blink when she heard the _muscular _girl's voice, it was actually smooth and beautiful and also at the same time _flirty._

"You have a very adorable friend." The smooth voice said as Kali shifted away from Alibaba to make the smooth girl sit beside him while pouring a wine.

"He's not actually my friend."

"Oh, is that so?"

"I decided to never make friends." Alibaba said trying making himself cool as he finally turned to the girl; Kali stifled her laugh when she saw his reaction that the girl he ordered is actually _bigger_ and _taller_ than him.

"I'm Elizabeth." The crooked nose girl introduced herself as she continued. "I am the most talented hostess at this establishment. Let us be well acquainted."

* * *

After Alibaba's suffering who barely make it alive…

"Wow. That was fun." Aladdin said having himself a good time with the girls as Kali agreed beside him. "Yeah. Right Alibaba-_san_?" she turned the blonde as she stifled her giggle again when she saw funny looking Alibaba with many kiss marks.

"You damn brats, making me search of you." A familiar voice said as they turned. "If you have money for club, what about my recompense?" Budel said two minions behind him while scowling at them.

"I don't have any right now." Alibaba said truthfully, fixing his clothes. "But I've decided to enter the labyrinth! Once I clear it, I'll pay you back!" he declared as Budel and his minions just laughed at his declaration.

"Who would believe something like that?" Budel continued to laugh wiping his tears. "Just you try to run. I'll put your name in a wanted list of every city in this area." A vein popped at Kali's head but still kept her emotionless face.

"Now choose. Do you want to be arrested or work as a slave the rest of your life?" Alibaba clenched fist as he looked at Aladdin who just stared at him then to Kali who looks like ready to kill Budel at any moment.

"What do you take me for? What do you think my answer is?"

* * *

Kali sit in front of the cart with Aladdin sitting in her lap who picking his nose as she sighs. What kind of situation are we getting into? Then in the corner of eyes she saw something and turned and saw a girl that they encountered yesterday.

"It's that girl…" she trailed off as Aladdin turned also saw the girl. "The girl with chain." He said as Alibaba turned where they look at then look down sadness dancing in his eyes, Aladdin and Kali at each other.

When they go forward for their destination, Budel behind them started describe about slaves trying to taunt the driver which is Alibaba.

"A person should not try to reach higher than his given lot in life. A rat is a rat and slave is a slave. Born as a restless trash, always a worthless trash. Wouldn't you agree?"

Silence.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Of course, sir! You're so wise, master!" Alibaba _brightly _said to Budel who smiled in satisfaction then continued to eat his apple.

"You're lying, mister." Aladdin said as Alibaba turned, noticed that Kali and Aladdin has stared at him as Aladdin continued. "Don't you think that if you keep lying, eventually no one, not even yourself, will able to believe your own words?" Kali stop staring at Alibaba as she put her chin on Aladdin's top head. She actually understand what Aladdin was trying say if you keep lying to those around you and yourself then the people around you will eventually stop trusting you even himself as clasp Aladdin small hands in comfort.

Dusk came as the caravan continued to move forward, Kali even asked when they are going to reach their destination as Alibaba answered that they will arrive tomorrow afternoon. Kali yawned again, burying her nose on Aladdin hair then close her eyes. When suddenly a noise woke her up then screams followed as the noise seemed to be louder than before.

"IT'S DESERT HYACINTH!" "Go faster!" "It really showed up!"

"It's because were carrying a grape wine!" Aladdin said, slapping the horses to go faster. "Hurry!" The ground cracked beneath as cart losses its balance and tilt crashes to the ground, barrels of wine rolling away. Aladdin and Kali stood up to see the situation and a flower-like monster buried underground as its green tentacles waving madly. Shouts echoed through their ears.

"Leave the caravan and run for it!" "Unload the cargo!"

The slaves were also freed due to the frenzy that monster gave them as Budel kept spouting orders here and there.

"Alibaba! Leave it and save the cargo!"

"Ah..! Right!"

"You guys too! I'll make sure you're paid!"

Suddenly a tentacle made a loud crash near them as ground where a brown-haired stand collapse, her mother tried to daughter, red-haired girl grabbed the girl but she lost her balance, falling right straight to the hyacinth as Alibaba reached out to them but Budel crash to him saving his wine, preventing Alibaba to save the girls. The mother of the child gasps behind him.

"….!" The hyacinth opens it mouth, catching the girls' then closes it making a satisfying sound as Alibaba and the mother stared in horror when they saw the girls, struggling to get out from the hyacinth's mouth.

"NOOO! Mina! Mina!" the mother tried but a man holds her down from preventing her to go in hyacinth. "There's no hope for her now." Kali gritted her at the scene before her as backing away giving a good distance from the cliff where the hyacinth and she before broke into sprint then jump at the edge.

'Someone…please… they're going to die…!' he thought as if a answer to his thoughts, a figure jumped as he looked up and saw Kali who had jump higher than a normal human. As if in slow motion, she wrote a familiar character in air, her fingers glowed blue, when done she mutter again a familiar spell through her mouth.

"_Gladio Salutis…"_

Characters glowed then in her hand as light disappears, a beautiful sword appeared; she raised it above her head, making a loud battle cry slashes through the mouth as the hyacinth started to go crazy at the pain she's giving to it as Kali hurriedly run the mouth since she only made a small open would if the hyacinth's mouth but large enough to fit a person as she reached out a hand to the girls.

"Here let me help you." Kali struggingly smiled at him as the red-haired girl grabbed the hand, Kali tried to pull them out but the tentacles around the girls prevented her to get them out. A big tentacle suddenly shoot out grabbing Kali's legs surprising the girl as she suddenly can't feel the ground and then next she feel pain at her back hearing a crack. Then everything went black.

* * *

_Kali_

Kali slowly open her eyes feeling familiar at the void space she was in.

_Kali, wake up. The others are waiting for you._

…Who are you? Her thought echoed around the space as silence met her.

_Wake up. Your friends are waiting for you._

…Friends? She thought, wondering when she made friends as a light burns brightly before her head, without thinking she reached out for the light, engulfing her completely.

* * *

Kali opens her eyes feeling herself rocking back and forth as she sit up wondering what has happened causing her to slide from Ugo's shoulder, her reached out to support her, her hand at the flute which act as Ugo's head. She felt something poked at her back as she turned and saw Ugo's big hand who pointed someone ahead of them as she looked.

She saw Alibaba and Aladdin laughing together as Alibaba making weird motion, Aladdin laughed at his action as Kali smiled at them, watching them laugh.

_Your friends are waiting for you._

She sighs, finally understanding what the woman in her dreams trying to say. They are her friends, supporting each other, sleeping each other(?) and many other things that friends made each other. She didn't know why but thinking all those things makes her cry.

*Hiccup* (Kali)

"Wha—what's wrong, Kali-nee?!" (Aladdin)

(Alibaba stares at her wide eyes thinking she was cute.)

"?" (Ugo)

* * *

**Whew. Chapter two done. Sighs. Finally. Oh by the way as I wrote above I'm following the anime and I hope it's okay with you guys and uhh I'm sorry if my writing style sucks and I know someday I'll it will improve and err thank you for reading fanfic I'm actually kind of surprise that someone favorite this story (7 of them) thank you for the support. Oh and for my first reviewer Mynx (guest) thank you, your review makes me happy ^^. About the story, I actually don't know Alibaba reacts about Kali I'm sorry that I make OOC and for the mysterious voice you'll find out and Kali's real identity you'll also find out soon. (Hehe) **

**And once again guys thank you for your support.**

**P.S I'm sorry if my English is nonsense here in the story to your point of view (^_^ )**

**Your dorkress,**

**StupidDove**

(°◡° ).:｡


End file.
